RUTINAS::
by Cypao Sakuma
Summary: Estas son las rutinas y pensamientos de una pareja que pese el tiepo que tienen juntos, al amor no se debilita, sino que se hace mas fuerte.
1. Shuichi Shindou

_**RUTINAS**_

Me levanto como todos los días, siempre me levanto al menos algunos minutos antes de que tu lo hagas, es algo extraño, pero casi desde que empezamos a dormir juntos ah sido así; pero tu no lo notas, pues yo me quedo acostado junto a ti, me gusta ver tu rostro mientras duermes, eres tan hermoso, y eres todo mío, aun no creo que la vida me haya dado este regalo... Aunque me ah costado. Tu te empiezas a despertar lentamente, yo cierro mis ojos para que tu pienses que aun estoy soñando y me beses en la frente con ternura, pero con delicadeza (intentando no despertarme). Siento que te levantas, escucho que la puerta de la recamara se abre y se vuelve a cerrar, solo ahora abro los ojos de nuevo. No necesito seguirte para saber lo que harás, te conozco tan bien que se que te darás una ducha para después ir a preparar el desayuno.

Yo me levanto calculando los minutos que han pasado, para llegar a la cocina cuando justo acabas tu rutina. "Al fin despiertas baka" me dices y me sacudes los cabellos con tu mano en un gesto cariñoso, te beso la mejilla y me dispongo a comer lo que me has servido. Te sientas frente a mi y desayunamos entre alguna conversación trivial de lo que haremos hoy o algo así. Terminamos, tu recoges la mesa, yo me encargo de lavar los platos.

Me dispongo a ducharme. Bajo el agua tibia no dejo de imaginarme lo que estarás haciendo en ese momento "seguramente..." pienso, "seguramente ya estarás en tu estudio empezando a escribir; si no, estarás leyendo algo para inspirarte". Termino, me cambio, y alisto mis cosas, tengo que ir al estudio. Entro a tu estudio, no sin antes tocar la puerta... Ya se que odias que te interrumpa. Me despido de ti, me das un beso dulce, "que tengas buen día Shu" me dices con ternura. "Tu también, Ai shiteru Yuki". No respondes mas que un "yo también". Mientras salgo, sonrió para mi pensando "¿llegara el día en que me digas que me amas, es decir, me lo demuestras, si, pero nunca eh escuchado de tus labios un TE AMO. Bueno, no tienes que decirlo, se que me amas..."

En el estudio mis actividades varían, dependen mucho de los nervios de Sakano-san, el humor de K-san o simplemente de mi autoestima... Últimamente ya no eh tenido problemas con eso, tu y yo no hemos tenido problemas: Tu ya te acostumbraste a mis locuras y desenfrenos, a mis exageradas muestras de cariño y a mis facetas exóticas. Yo ya me acostumbrado a tu amor frió, a tu carácter duro, a tus cortantes frases y a tu humor tan especial. Hiro siempre dispuesto a ayudar. En lo personal en estos últimos días lo eh visto muy animado, Suguru-san le ah comentado varias veces que se empieza a parecer a mi en los días en los que recién empezamos nuestra relación. Yo presiento que Ayaka-Chan le esta prestando mas atención; eso me alegra en lo mas profundo, Hiro se merece ser feliz como yo, en cuanto a Ayaka-Chan, me siento feliz por ella también, todos merecen experimentar la alergia que tu y yo tenemos.

Ya sea que grabemos, vayamos a hacer promoción, una rueda de prensa, algún canal de televisión, sea lo que sea, nada hace que te saque de mi pensamiento. Estas siempre presente en mi Yuki Eiri, ¿qué me has hecho, a veces siento que mis sentimientos por ni no son normales. No me cabe en la cabeza como es que se puede amar tanto a alguien; daría mas que mi vida por ti, seria capaz de darlo todo por ti, se que suenan a las típicas frases de enamorados superficiales, pero no es así.

Después de trabajar, algunas veces voy a tomar algo con Hiro y Fujisaki; otras veces me encuentro con Sakuma-san y me invita a jugar con Kumagorou, a veces también pintamos o algunas otras pocas veces decidimos ensayar cantando juntos, cuando esto pasa Noriko-Chan se nos une ayudándonos con el teclado; no se que ah pasado, pero recientemente es mas atenta con BAD LUCK (incluidos K y Sakano-can). La ultima vez que ensayamos los tres, creímos estar solos, pero al terminar la canción un sonoro aplauso nos hizo voltear a la puerta, Touma Seguchi tenia un rostro de satisfacción, "Excelente, los tres lo han hecho muy bien. Tu progreso es impresionante Shindou-kun... Sin embargo tengo que pedirles algo... ¿podrían incluirme la próxima vez?" Ante este comentario todos reímos prometiendo a Touma que la próxima vez que ensayáramos, lo haríamos BAD LUCK y NITTLE GRASPER juntos.

Como siempre, se me hace tarde entre el relajo y la charla, así que me despido con prisa; corro tan rápido como puedo intentando llegar al departamento a tiempo. No es que me hayas fijado un horario, pero se que te molesta que se rompa tu rutina, la cual incluye que cenemos a las 6:00 exactas; con solo 2 minutos de retraso llego agotado, me encuentro con que tu ya estas sentado a la mesa, pero aun no inicias a comer, me estabas esperado. Como siempre, tan puntual. "Estaba a punto de comenzar baka", pero yo se que es una mentira, si hubiese llegado 1 hora mas tarde hubieses dicho lo mismo, se que me esperarías todo el tiempo que me demorara. Comemos charlando como en la mañana, hablando de cómo nos fue. Terminamos y se repita la rutina, tu alzas la mesa, yo lavo...

Cuando esta limpia la cocina voy a la sala, tu estas sentado frente al televisor, finges estar poniendo atención, pero yo se que solo estas esperando a que yo termine para ir a sentarme junto a ti; aunque lo niegues, al igual que yo necesitas sentirme cerca, necesitas de mi calor y mi aroma para estar bien. Al fin tu espera se ve recompensada. Juntos los dos en el sillón me recargo a tu hombro y tu pasas tu brazo por mi cuello; "¿qué quieres ver?" me preguntas, sea lo que sea ambos sabemos que es lo de menos. Termina la película, el programa o lo que sea que estemos viendo y ambos empezamos a sentir algo de cansancio. "Creo que es hora de irnos a descansar Yuki"

Ya en la habitación nos recostamos, pero aun no dormimos, empezamos a hablar y "algo mas", siempre tan delicado y a la vez salvaje. Me vuelves loco, y cada noche mi amor por ti aumenta... Dios, eres increíble, ya tenemos tiempo juntos pero aun no dejas de sorprenderme; yo aun no logro desinhibirme por completo contigo, pero tu me comprendes y te sonríes de manera tierna. "veo que aun soy capaz de ponerte nervioso baka". Mi sonrojo deja de evidencia que aun no soy capaz de llegar a tus niveles, pero estoy dispuesto a darte lo mejor de mi. Tómame como quieras Yuki Eiri, soy completamente tuyo...

Exhaustos, terminamos uno abrazado del otro; enciendes un cigarrillo mientras yo me levanto para lavarme un poco, dormir completamente sudado es algo incomodo; como siempre, aun no termino y tu quieres tomar tu turno en el baño; después de una leve pelea de besos y abrazos, decido salir dejándote disponible la ducha. Me pongo algo ligero para dormir y te espero recostado, pero nunca llegas pues el sueño me sorprende... Mañana será otro día, lo de siempre, algo diferente, esta es mi rutina; y nunca me cansare de ella. Así estoy bien. Te amo tanto Yuki Eiri, se que tal vez nunca te escuchare decírmelo, pero no me importa, solo permíteme vivir a tu lado para siempre. Sin ti no existo, sin ti no respiro, sin ti no vivo, pues tu eres mi vida, mi vida empezó cuando te conocí, no tengo mas pasado que el que recuerdo junto a ti. Nací cuando tus ojos se posaron en los míos aquella noche en el parque. Tus palabras hirientes fueron la clave para enamorarme de ti; no has cambiado mucho, sigues llamándome "baka". una vez Hiro me pregunto si me gustaría que cambiaras, "no" le respondí "Me enamore del Yuki frío y aparentemente insensible, no quiero que cambie, pues bajo esa mascara, el me ah permitido a mi ver su tan escondido interior..." te amo como eres Yuki Eiri... Te amo y solo eso...

° **_Shuichi Shindou _**°


	2. Yuki Eiri

Vaya que eres lindo... Me encantas cuando duermes, eres un pequeño ángel. Te ves tan tierno y delicado; al igual que cada mañana cuando finges dormir mientras yo despierto, ¿a quien quieres engañar?. Pero no te digo nada, simplemente beso tu frente, eres un baka y jamás cambiaras. Lo sencillo de desayunar contigo para mi es grandioso, es algo tan estúpido como el sentarme frente a ti y hablar de idioteces me hace feliz.

Te vas despidiéndote con un beso y toda la tarde mi memoria solo tiene una fijación: TU. Regresas, tarde cómo de costumbre, pero yo podría esperarte toda una vida si fuese necesario, comemos y de nuevo el estar junto a ti me alegra aunque no te lo demuestro. Al terminar te espero frente a la televisión, "¿por qué tardas tanto baka?" me pregunto molesto, a veces pienso que me haces esperarte a propósito, solo para recordarme que estoy loco por ti. Vemos alguna de tus tontas películas o ese tipo de cosas, la verdad no le presto atención, estoy mas al pendiente de tu respiración, de tus latidos que van al ritmo de los míos. No necesito mas pruebas, tu y yo somos almas afines.

Cuando vamos a la habitación y nos recostamos, ambos sabemos lo que pasara; no me creo que aun te sonrojes cuando tomo la iniciativa; sin embargo mas me enciende el que seas así, tan inocente, tan tierno, eres un baka, pero mi baka al fin.

Después de la típica rutina de la pelea en el baño, salgo de la ducha y tu siempre estas dormido... Eres tan lindo... ¿qué me has hecho Shuichi Shindou, ya no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, la tranquilidad ya no va conmigo, la soledad ya me parece cosa del pasado y la tristeza que antes fue mi inseparable compañera ahora la veo tan lejana... Eres lo mejor que me ah sucedido, me demuestras que me quieres cada día y yo no puedo menos que sentirme inmensamente feliz.

Se que solo esperas una cosa de mi, pero no la exigirás nunca, pues esperas a que te la de yo por mi iniciativa, y aunque nunca me has escuchado, te lo digo todos los días; con mis actos intento decirte lo que siento por ti, aunque a veces me cuesta trabajo. Se que para ti importa mucho que algún día te lo exprese yo con palabras, aunque para mi no tiene sentido alguno que te diga algo que esta demás... Sin embargo cumplo tu deseo cada noche, mientras duermes. No quiero que me escuches, pues supondrías que soy tan cursi como tu, pero lo hago por que quiero hacerte feliz, pero no quiero que lo sepas, es ridículo, lo se, pero es mi rutina y mi vida, y así estoy bien...

No creo que nunca sepas que mientras duermas te digo esas dos palabras que despierto te harían feliz... Ahora que duermes eres tan lindo... Es tarde, tengo que dormir, el acostarme junto a ti es en si un sueño. Mientras me colocó en la cama te abrazo y recargo tu cabeza en mi pecho. Apago las luces. "TE AMO Shuichi Shindou"...

° **_Yuki Eiri _**°


End file.
